happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Islamic Republic of Durkadurkastan
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Cultural Information |- ! Motto | } |- ! National Anthem | } |- ! Languages | } |- ! colspan="2" | Political Information |- ! Government Type | } |- ! Denonym | } |- ! Capitol | } |- ! Population | } |- ! Currency | } |- ! Political Division | } |- ! Leader | } |- ! Executive | } |- ! Legislature | } |- ! Military | } |- ! colspan="2" | Historical Information |- ! Founded | } |- ! Dissolved | } |- ! Predceeding State | } |- ! Now Part Of | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Islamic Republic of Durkadurkastan was a Belligerent State located in northwestern Durkadurkastan. It was a radical Islamist "state" that existed in rebellion against the Nationalist junta in Bakalakadaka, and in opposition to the secular Monarchists. History After the Happy Nation Army of Occupation withdrew in 2017 the pre-war junta quickly reestablished itself in the old capitol of Bakalakadaka, but opposition movements that had been fermenting for decades took the chance offered by the destruction of the Junta's military forces to declare their own governments, all claiming control over the entire country. This quickly stabilized into three factions; the Nationalists, loyal to the junta and based in the southern half of the country, with Bakalakadaka as the capitol, the Monarchists who are loyal to a secular Sultan and are based in the northeast, with Stuhldurka as the capitol, and lastly the Islamic Fundamentalists in the northwest, with the village of Bakluksherpa as their capitol. The IRD is known around the world for it's brutality, bestiality, child sex trafficking, slavery, and general barbarism. They have no international support and there are rumors that the Nationalists and Monarchists may unite temporarily against the threat to general decency that is Islamism. Spring 2018 Offensive The Islamists launched an offensive against the Royalist forces to the east on February 10th, and by April 2nd had reached the last defenses around the Royalist Capitol, commencing the Battle of Stuhldurka. The Islamists fought along that line for twelve days before being routed by the Royalist forces. Following this they lost about half the territory they had taken, and were greatly weakened militarily. Summer 2018 Offensive and Collapse The Islamists launched a major offensice against the Nationalists in June of 2018, culminating with the Battle of Bajkabala. Following the Islamist victory here the road to Bakalakadaka was open, and the Nationalists began to collapse. In response to this the Grimshire Socialist Republic intervened in the civil war, overrunning both the Islamists and the ailing Nationalists within hours. Both the former Islamist and Nationalist territories were combined under a communist military administration called the Durkadurkastan Liberation Council. Geograpy The IRD controled the northwestern region of Durkadurkastan, which includes the village of Bakluksherpa, which served as the official seat of their government, and the gutted Fort Bakalakadurk sat along their front with the Monarchists. Government and Politics The IRD was an Islamic Fundamentalist state, and was governed by Shariah. It was known around the World for it's barbarism. It was led by Grand Mufti Rashid and Supreme Ayatollah Farli who acted as religious dictators. Foreign Policy They hated everyone who is not Muslim, and most Muslims. Military The Army of Allah was an irregular militia that operates on primitive means, using homemade bombs, spears, camel cavalry, car bombs, suicide bombs, and a variety of old combloc and Happy Nation weaponry. Law Enforcement and Crime The Durkadurkastani Isamic Shariah Enforcement Squad roamed the country, killing those who would not fuck goats, and women who did not wear the Hefty Bag Allah specified for them. Infrastructure The Grand Mufti once announced the creation of a new goat pen in the capitol. Health Medicine is an affront to Allah, and was thus not practiced. Culture Mostly goat based. Category:Countries Category:Durkadurkastani Civil War Category:Belligerent States Category:Durkadurkastan Category:Army of Allah Category:Islamic Republic of Durkadurkastan Category:Former Countries